The Moon's Lullaby
by Cally Callie
Summary: The sun had already tucked away from man's vision, making space for an envious moon. Shinning down her pale glow, she touched crevices of the earth giving them a luminescent beauty. Soft winds sang sweet lullabies, tantalizing all who listened. Ichihichi.


NOTE: This was originally on my tumblr so I fixed it a bit and decided to bring it here so more could read it! Hopefully its good… also for those who read my other story Smile for me ( Grimmichi) By the end of this week at the latest the second chapter will be up! Sorry for the wait! Couldn't log on for god knows how long.

WARNING: Shonen- ai, boy's love, can't handle it then leave…

Couple: Ichihichi

Oneshot

* * *

The sun had already tucked away from man's vision, making space for an envious moon. Shinning down her pale glow, she touched crevices of the earth giving them a luminescent beauty.  
Soft winds sang sweet lullabies, tantalizing all who listened.  
"Ya think on a night like this more people would be out…"  
Talking over the winds song, a man pale as the moon herself stretched as he breathed in the crisp air.  
"I don't mind… I prefer it this way." Beside the pale one sat a colored replica of himself.  
"Tch… ever the loner." He said in mocking tone.  
"Am not." The colored scowled, like he usually does. His jaw set tight and amber eyes always set in what seemed like a glare.  
"Keep telling yourself that…"  
"…Hichigo."  
"Yeah?" Hichigo looked over. Inverted eyes raking over a quizzical face.  
"… you… you haven't been yourself lately." He furrowed his brows. His scowl deepening.  
"What do ya mean? Look King, I'm fin-"  
"No. You're not… you never shut up. All I hear outta you is some form of gloat." 'King' scoffed as he turned his attention full on Hichigo.  
"… I don't talk that much" Was all he could answer. Not really knowing what to say.  
He knew that he hasn't been himself. He knew that better than anyone… but regardless he denied his out of character behavior to any who asked. Now if there was a problem, Hichigo would have raised holy hell about it, considering he was never the quiet of type… but that was just it. IF there was a problem,… and there wasn't. Hichigo was at a loss for words.  
"I'm fine, King…" He reassured.  
Beside him, his 'highness' grunted, giving sign he was ready to give up and let it be. He bit down in his lip, holding back the venom.  
Hichigo watched his King tense up in the moonlight. He'd never say… but he was captivated by his King.  
He glazed over the tanned skin, his lean form, large hands with fingers too dainty, hair with a hue of the setting sun…  
He loved his King.  
But he'd never say…  
"…Ichigo…"  
Ichigo looked over reluctantly. He eyed his pale twin with curiosity… Never before had Hichigo called him by his name.  
It was strange… yet somehow refreshing.  
"Yeah…?"  
Hichigo didn't respond. Instead locking gazes with Ichigo, he slowly began to close the gap between stopping just as their noses would touch.  
Ichigo unconsciously swallowed. He was enchanted at how the moon painted Hichigo's already pale features. The dim light made his golden eyes glow.  
The moonlight made Hichigo seem ethereal… as though he was but a wonderful figment of his imagination and at any moment would disappear.  
"Hichi-" Ichigo was hushed as a warm hand caressed his cheek and a thumb gently ghosted over his lips.  
Hichigo's gaze seemed to dig deep into Ichigo. His eyes tore through any walls Ichigo may put up, they bored into him…. almost like they could touch his soul.  
Hichigo mumbled something inaudible before finally closing the distance, capturing petal soft lips in most tender kiss.  
Ichigo could feel his cheeks burn with fiery intensity. His heart pounded in his ears, chest painfully, blissfully aching with passion…  
Before Ichigo could kiss back, Hichigo, much to his disappointment, pulled away but still remained close.  
"… I didn't know you had freckles." He mused.  
"Shut up!" Ichigo barked in embarrassment.  
Hichigo howled in laughter and pulled farther away, sitting back in the position he first was. Staring out at the night sky he let out a relaxed sigh.  
" Didn't mean to insult ya.." He laughed again. " They look cute on ya"  
Hichigo felt something land on his shoulder. Looking down his eyes were met with Ichigo comfortably laying his head on his shoulder and body pressed into him. He filled up the dips and curves as though be belonged there.  
Hichigo chuckled. He remained silent not wanting to break the peaceful moment with his jeering. He drank up Ichigo's warmth.  
On the other end Ichigo was in pure bliss, feeling as though he would melt into the firm body he was up against.  
The two stayed this way as the wind started her lullaby again. They only listened as the three words began to bubble up in their throats. But too afraid to stop the sweet melodies the breeze carried decided to wait another time. Perhaps when the moon isn't cradling them in her pale hands, leaving them both breathless and drunk on love…

Fin~

* * *

…sooo…. How was it? Was it bad?... Please tell me… I wanna know so badly!

Comments appreciated.


End file.
